


Не худший способ согреться

by Li_Liana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, ПВП, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Виктор проигрывает Кристофу пари с оригинальным условием.





	Не худший способ согреться

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Spokon на ЗФБ 2018.

– Ты издеваешься?  
– Проспорил, надо исполнять, – Кристоф наставительно машет пальцем, почти касаясь носа Виктора. – И я слышал, у вас есть пословица, «уговор дороже денег»!  
– Какая похвальная культурная подкованность, – ворчит Виктор. – Но уже поздно, темно, и никто нас туда не пустит.  
Кристоф, рисуясь, выразительно крутит на пальце связку ключей.  
– Да ладно? Ключи от катка?  
– Бери выше! От всего комплекса, – бахвалится Кристоф.  
– Как достал?  
– Я не выдаю фирменные секреты своего обаяния!  
Виктор насмешливо фыркает. Теперь ясно, почему Кристоф полвечера обхаживал того стеснительного мальчика из стаффа. Но деваться некуда. И правда проспорил.  
Второй час ночи, сверкающий подсветкой празднично-зимний Будапешт и два идиота в такси.

***  
Виктор раздевается медленно, почти стриптиз устраивает, надеясь спровоцировать Кристофа на переход событий в горизонтальную плоскость. Но тот тверд как кремень, хотя стояк отчетливо видно и через брюки.  
Виктор надеялся, что после завершения соревнований лед еще не успели почистить – сможет отговориться хотя бы этим, но нет, венгерское обслуживание оказалось на высоте. Хоть и разбрасывает ключи кому попало. Ну, почти кому попало. Все-таки бронзовый призер, но все равно! Виктор и не думал, что тот сможет ночью провести их на каток, как оказалось – совершенно зря.  
– Что, трусы тоже снимать? – наконец, обреченно спрашивает он.  
– Можешь оставить, – Кристоф решает проявить благородство, самую капельку.  
– Холодно, – жалуется Виктор, зябко передергивая плечами.  
– Меньше трех минут, не замерзнешь, – безжалостно отрезает Кристоф.  
Виктор вздыхает. Ну кто его тянул за язык? Предложил бы что-нибудь более безобидное, чем прокат короткой программы в голом виде. Да, он был пьян, они оба были пьяны, ему было весело… И вообще он думал, что выиграет то дурацкое пари!  
Виктор выезжает на лед. И правда, холодно – уже без всякого притворства. А этот бессовестный еще и музыку включает, не из динамиков, на своем телефоне, но в абсолютной тишине она звучит достаточно громко.  
И это сочетание – лед, зал, привычная мелодия – словно что-то переключает в мозгах. Остается только он и его танец, его программа, все остальное тут же становится совершенно неважным. Одним движением доехать в центр катка, встать в стартовую позу, дождаться нужного аккорда, и – понеслась.  
Он откатывал эту программу десятки, сотни раз, он привык к ней, сделав своей и почти частью себя. Но сегодня все не так. Каждое движение будоражит, холодит кожу, вызывая странное и немного пугающее чувство уязвимости и абсолютной незащищенности. Это не мешает. Виктор из чистого упрямства даже выполняет все прыжки, хотя самому Кристофу на это уже явно плевать – судя по взгляду, ему более чем достаточно просто наблюдать за обнаженным Виктором на льду, а что именно он там делает – дело десятое.  
Но не для Виктора. Он завершает выезд из последнего тройного акселя, опускается на одно колено и замирает одновременно со смолкшей музыкой – только секунду спустя осознавая, насколько же холоден лед.  
В огромном пустом зале звучат одинокие, но бурные аплодисменты очень довольного и сияющего от уха до уха Кристофа.  
– Удовлетворен? – язвительно интересуется Виктор, подъезжая к нему, сходит со льда и машинально надевает чехлы на лезвия.  
– Да, почти, – ухмыляется Кристоф. – Иди ко мне, я тебя согрею!  
Он облапывает Виктора, впивается жадным поцелуем в его губы, загребущие руки уже мнут задницу, а колено раздвигает ноги. Но одного у него не отнять – он теплый, даже горячий. Виктор подается навстречу, возмущаясь:  
– Дай хоть коньки сниму!  
– Не-ет, – смеется Кристоф, одним рывком разворачивает его и укладывает животом на бортик катка. – Всегда мечтал выебать тебя прямо в них.  
Тонкая ткань трусов рвется и рывком улетает куда-то вбок. Виктор отрешенно думает, что надо потом не забыть забрать, дабы не порождать лишних сплетен. Но мгновение спустя жадные пальцы Кристофа проникают в него, и все прочее мигом вылетает из головы. Виктор пошире расставляет ноги и прогибается, чтобы поглубже подставиться под Кристофа.  
И не забывать про коньки! Не хватало еще потерять равновесие и грохнуться. Он, конечно, держится на них не хуже, чем на ногах, но вот в такой ситуации пока проверять как-то не приходилось.  
Виктор смотрит на лед. И это чертовски возбуждающее сочетание: блестящая ледяная гладь перед глазами, обжигающе жаркое дыхание Кристофа позади него и не менее горячий член, рывками двигающийся внутри.  
И, опуская руку на свой уже не менее возбужденный член, Виктор понимает, что ему совсем не холодно.


End file.
